The present invention relates to the sport of fishing and more particularly to the containers used to hold fishing gear such as hooks, lines and pliers.
Experienced fisherman have a need for varying fishing gear. Keeping this gear in order and storing it out of the way has long been the subject of research and discovery. The earliest tackle boxes comprised hinges trays and the like. Other improvements included multi-drawered boxes and boxes that hang from the bottom of portable chairs and trays, such as described in Papizan's U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,059.
Newer fishing boats used for recreational use usually have a flat base and a chair or chairs attached to the base. The chair generally and usually is attached to a vertical pedestal. The chair swivels in a 360.degree. range. Heretofore, the devices used to contain fishing gear were either too small or cumbersome to use. For example, a full sized tackle-box is able to hold the gear, but must be set on the floor of the boat. The box is awkward to reach and may cause injury if a fisherman gets in a hurry and stumbles over the box. A smaller fishing seat tray has been invented, but it does not have the capacity to hold the wide variety of fishing gear required.
The present invention utilizes the space underneath the fishing seat in a unique and compact manner. In the Rees Tackle-Box there is abundant room for all the fishing gear needed and it is also up off of the floor and out of the way. In addition, because of the unique under-the-seat arrangement of the tackle-box sections, the trays swivel as the seat is turned and thus remain in the same position relative to the fisherman at all times.
An object of this invention is to create a tackle-box that is large enough for all of a fisherman's gear and yet is out of the way of the fisherman.
Another object is to allow ready access to a tackle-box that remains in the same position relative to the fisherman regardless of how many times the seat is turned.
Other objects of this invention will become obvious upon further inspection of this specification.